


the exact moment

by lexaisdead



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexaisdead/pseuds/lexaisdead
Summary: the exact moment izzie realised what she felt for casey was more than friendship





	the exact moment

the one where izzie realises she likes casey more than a friendship.

her step-dad had been throwing things and screaming and she knows he’d been drinking and she wasn’t scared of that asshole or anything but she didn’t want her siblings to see him like this so she’d asked them pack little adventure bags and had taken them to her grandma’s so they’d be safe. but as she was sat in her car outside of her grandma’s she rested her head against the steering wheel and let out a defeated sigh. 

izzie didn’t notice the exact moment the rain had started to pelt down on her windscreen but she knows she’d be sat there long enough for her presence to seem suspicious to the neighbourhood. 

she looks at her cellphone and at her most recent texts, casey had sent her a photo earlier but she’d completely forgotten to reply with everything that’d happened. she goes to reply until a notification from nate pops up. 

“wanna hang out?”

if izzie were completely honest, she didn’t want to hang out. she didn’t even want to see nate right now but she finds herself texting him asking him to meet her at casey’s house because if she was honest with herself she just wants to see casey. shit. she quickly realises she probably should’ve asked casey if she was even home before she’d made plans to meet nate there. but now there’s a strange man knocking on her car window asking her to leave and she now knows she doesn’t have time to text casey so she sets off and hopes that she’s in.

when she arrives at casey’s house all of the lights are on but her parents car isn’t in the driveway so she pulls up to where she assumes they’d usually park, stops the engine, gets out of the car and presses the auto-lock button on her car key.

walking up to the front door she starts to shiver and she realises not putting on an extra jacket wasn’t one of her smartest ideas. she doesn’t have much time to think about it though as she’s knocking on the front door and it opens almost instantly.

when the door opens casey’s stood there in front of her in what looks like a very comfortable outfit and izzie’s been crying and casey sees it from a mile away and all izzie can manage to say is “hey” before casey’s pulling her into a hug and she’s holding her.

she’s holding her. and she’s never really known what home feels like but she’s so sure this isn’t far off.

casey’s holding her and her head is resting on casey’s shoulder and her tears are soaking casey’s shoulder but she can’t find it in her to care because casey’s holding her.

eventually casey pulls away and looks her in the eyes and asks if she’s okay. izzie nods and then casey grabs her hand and guides her over to the couch. she asks her what’s happened and izzie explains everything, not forgetting to leave out that she’s definitely not scared of that asshole. she tells izzie that she’s spending the night here and that it’s not up for debate.

casey’s brother storms in and she remembers casey telling her about him that day during detention. casey introduces her but sam seems in a hurry and casey’s urging her to follow her upstairs to see what’s up.

when they reach sam’s room he explains everything from going to stay at zahid’s, to the senior lock-in, and finally about eventually going to bone-town. all of sudden, izzie can sense him getting stressed and he’s asking about edison and whether he should take her and casey’s saying to leave the turtle and it’s automatic but in unison with sam that they both end up correcting her and saying “tortoise”. before izzie knows it she’s telling sam to leave edison but bring her food for comfort and he seems to like that idea. in her head she quickly notes that sam’s cool just like casey.

once sam’s gone casey urges her to back downstairs and assures her she’ll follow her down soon. she tries to protest but casey isn’t willing to let it become a discussion so she follows her orders.

when casey comes back izzie notices she’s got a bunch of pillows in hand and blankets she’s trying her best to keep hold of everything and izzie’s just sat there looking at her in disbelief. 

“i’m gonna build us a fort, and you’re gonna help me.”

“newton,” she says say with the slightest hint of sarcasm. “we’re definitely not doing this.”

“we are.” and now casey’s looking at her and she’s got this stubborn look in her eyes that she’s not sure she’s willing to take on so she nods and starts taking her share of pillows and blankets from casey.

within about 30 minutes izzie finds herself led down in this DIY fort and she’s actually quite proud of how it turned out because it’s super comfortable and cosy. she’s led beside casey whilst she reads “It” to her and again there’s this feeling of comfort in the pit of her stomach and it makes her feel a little uneasy.

“you’re my new favourite person.”

she doesn’t know why she said it and she feels stupid afterwards but she‘s said now and all she can try to do is laugh it off so she asks her if it sounds stupid. but what she said wasn’t even wrong, she is her new favourite person and she’s never felt so connected to one person before so soon after meeting them and that’s an entirely brand new thing for her because she don’t take to people quickly, and she doesn’t trust easily but with casey once she got to know her that one fateful day in detention, everything became so easy around her.

“you’re my new favourite person too.” 

and there’s that feeling again. every time she feels it she’s sure she becomes a little more nauseous. it almost feels like she’s on a boat during a storm and she’s being thrown about the deck, all whilst suffering from sea sickness.

izzie’s not sure what casey says afterwards, she only hears noise but she’s laughing at her and nodding along to whatever she’s saying and she’s covering her face with her hands because she can feel her cheeks beginning to flush red. 

all she can hear floating around her head is, “you’re my new favourite person too.”

when everything begins to settle down and silence falls upon them both izzie just lays there beside her. and she finds it comfortable just being in casey’s presence and the silence is comforting too.

izzie glance over towards casey when she knows she’s not looking and she’s not sure what it is about that exact moment but she just feels something click in her mind. and when it clicks it hits her like a ton of bricks. 

then there’s a knock at the door, and she knows it’s nate and she’d completely forgotten to tell casey and now she’s explaining to her how she completely forgot and then... 

she likes casey

she likes casey

she likes casey

and that’s it. maybe this is why she’s been feeling what she’s feeling. she likes casey. not in a friendship way or best friend way but in a i wanna be your girlfriend way. and it’s so fucking confusing because she’s never felt like this before, not ever and especially not for another girl and this new information makes her feel like she’s going to explode because casey’s right there, in touching distance. and she’s having these thoughts that she doesn’t want and shouldn’t be having and it feels wrong because they’re friends. that’s it. they’re just really good friends and that’s probably why izzie feels like this. it has to be and she’s willing herself to believe this. but it’s not.

casey starts making jokes and she says something about boys ruining everything and izzie awkwardly laughs because what if she knows. but deep down she knows she doesn’t, because how could she?

izzie tells casey that they can all watch a movie together but she’s saying that she’ll just fall asleep and she’s not wrong but izzie can’t ignore nate because she’d literally invited him. fortunately, casey eventually agrees and opens the door to let him in. 

izzie inevitably falls asleep like casey said she would but before she does her last thought is about casey and she swears to herself that she’ll pretend these thoughts she’s been having don’t exist, and this realisation didn’t happen because casey doesn’t feel the same way and even if she did she’s with nate and casey’s with evan and nothing could possibly ever happen between them because they’re friends. and izzie doesn’t even want to begin to imagine her life without casey. not now, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! i hope you all enjoyed this


End file.
